Bob Duncan
Robert William "Bob" Duncan is the father of the Duncan family. He loves to eat and often talks to Amy about her adulthood. Personality Bob is Amy's husband and the Duncan children's father. He's an exterminator, which Teddy dislikes about him. He is just like any other father in the world. He loves and cares about his family, and entrusts them with Charlie, and probably Toby. He is also often made fun of by his family for his weight problems, especially his son, Gabe. He also likes to eat a lot and refuses to exercise. He does try to exercise once but only lost two pounds (Gabe's 12-½ Birthday). He is occasionally shown to be quite cheap. Appearance Bob has always been a very tall man throughout the show. It was just hard to tell because of his overweight appearance in Seasons 1 and 2. He is 6'3 and bald. He can look intimidating because of his imposing height and his muscular appearance. He is tied with Mike from Alley Oops for the 4th tallest character to appear in the show, losing to only to Zack, Pa from Snow Show, Part One and the actor Teddy hires in Guys and Dolls. Personal life In the debut episode of the series, Study Date, Amy goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But when Bob falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of Charlie. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but his disguise is ruined when his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay. Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from Charlie and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to swap babies, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded (Baby Come Back). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming. Teddy wants to give them the best day ever, but because of her sibling causes problems (Butt-Dialing Duncans). She is very excited about this. It's revealed in Double Whammy that when he was younger he greatly resembled PJ, only to stop looking like him when he turned 25. Bob used to be part of a band called "The Bob Duncan Experience" before he was kicked out. It is said that he got kicked out because Amy wanted all the attention. Relationships Amy Duncan Amy and Bob are both a couple. They married in June 1991 when they were both 29. They love each other just as any other couple does. She also trusts Bob in taking care of Charlie when she is away or goes to the hospital. However, it is revealed that they are not really married ("Snow Show, Part Two"). So they had to marry again in January 2011. He said he fell in love with her because he knew she was crazy. PJ Duncan PJ is Bob's oldest son. He thinks of him as only being the "nice one" (Appy Days). He does not expect him to be successful in life. Teddy Duncan Teddy is Bob's oldest daughter. He is much stricter on her than PJ, but this is only because he knows she will one day be capable of great things. She is his only kid who knows his birthday. Gabe Duncan Gabe is Bob's second son. They have a rocky relationship, mostly from how Gabe teases Bob about his weight. Bob usually says that Gabe is not his favorite son and he is not much loved like the others. Although, they still are close together as a family. Charlie Duncan Charlie was Bob's youngest child until Toby is born. He often cares for her. She is the "little cutie" (Appy Days). Trivia *His last two girlfriends (Amy and Katherine) were blondes. *He is 6 feet and 3 inches tall *His birthday is somewhere past July 10, 1971. *He is shown to be the same age as Amy. *He lost his good looks just at age 25. *He is one of two characters played by multiple people in different stages of life (he played old PJ and Jason Dolley played young Bob). *He does weight exercises with PJ. *He can be compared to Jerry Russo in a few ways. They're both less strict than the wives and they both own their own businesses/companies. *He can also be a compared to Eddie in That's So Raven as he is always eating and acts pretty fat. *In Amazing Gracie, it appears that he has no friends because not only do people come for the rest of the family but also because nobody has come particularly for him. References #↑ "Amy Needs a Shower" Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Spouses